Dirty Little Secret Part 1
by LeCreekFreak
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic, about Ness x Lucas.  Warning: Yaoi  male x male


**Dirty little secret -Part 1-**

Our love is a dirty little secret! ~

I'm a Dutch so if there are grammar errors or spelling faults I'm sorry!

I hope it isn't bothering you too much…

But please enjoy ^^

~Daphne. (:

Ness was lying on the couch in the living room. He was so bored, messing with his yoyo, looking outside, and a match was started, and Toon Link, Kirby, Marth and Ike were playing. Ness chewed on his bubblegum.

"I told you to hang out somewhere else, Ness." Peach mumbled. "Go outside or go to your room."

"There is nothing left to do here." Ness said. He stood up, walked to the bar, where Peach was doing some paperwork. He popped a bubble, Peach sighed. "Can I help you?" Ness asked. Peach smiled.

"Yes you can." Peach said. She gave a clipboard with a form on it. "There is coming a new boy to the Smash family! We expect him about over a half hour. Go wait by the gateway, he'll be here soon. You've to let him fill in that form."

After a few minutes waiting a taxi came by, it stopped and a boy came out if it. A blonde boy, looked like he was the same age as Ness. He had a striped shirt, red and yellow, with a short, dark blue to the knees. The taxi driver gave the suite case to the blonde boy. He thanked him and the blonde walked to the gateway, where Ness was waiting.

"Hi! Nice to meetcha!" Ness said happy. He reached a hand to the blonde boy.

"Hi…" Shyly he gave a hand to Ness.

"I'm Ness! What's your name?" Ness asked. He checked the boy from head to toe. He was from the same length, only Ness was a bit longer. Then Lucas looked straight into his eyes. Blue cloudy eyes, Ness stared for a moment.

"I'm eh, Lucas" Lucas looked at his feet. Ness knew this was going nowhere. He saw the clipboard lying on the ground; he picked it up and gave it to Lucas.

"You've to fill it in for Misses Peach." Ness told. Lucas looked at the form. He looked around, looking for a place to sit down. "Oh, you can go inside if you want to." Lucas nodded.

The two walked inside, Ness pointed at Lucas when Peach noticed them.

"Oh, you must be Lucas! Welcome to the Smash family! Do you fill in the form already?" Peach asked.

"Oh, no, I'll start right now." Lucas said. He sat down at a table. Ness sat down beside him. Lucas' cheeks went red when he noticed Ness was really close to him, chewing on his bubblegum looking what Lucas was writing down the form.

Uneasily Lucas answered all he questions. One last question wasn't answered. Ness leaned back on his chair. Making bubbles of his gum. He looked at the blonde boy. Ness had a strange feeling deep inside him. Lucas looked at Ness; it looked like Lucas wanted to ask him something…

"There is one question I can't answer…" He said softly.

"Which one?" Ness asked. He looked at the form.

_With which girl/boy do you want to share a room?_

Ness then looked at the blond boy; Lucas blushed at the thought that he would say no. He barely could look Ness in his eyes.

"Sure, would be cool! Finally can kick my other roommate out of it. I can't take the snore Kirby makes when he sleeps!"

Ness told him, Ness laughed, Lucas giggled, even he doesn't know Kirby…

Ness returned the form to Peach. "Shall I show the room?"

Lucas nodded.

"Okay, follow me!" Ness said out loud. They walked into an elevator. Ness pushed number three, the elevator got up, when it stopped the elevator humped a bit. Lucas fell on Ness. Both were lying for a few second like that. The both opened their eyes, Lucas was now lying on Ness and they looked each other in the eyes, full of shame, after they noticed how they lay on the ground. Lucas quickly got up and helped Ness stand. Both blushed. The elevator's doors went open. They walked through a hall to number 14, their room.

"Guests first!" Ness said. He made a bow showing Lucas can go inside. Lucas giggled at the move from Ness. They walked in; Lucas dropped his suite case at the empty bed. Ness sat down at his own bed. Lucas sat down as well.

"You like it?" Ness asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sure…" Lucas said. Ness smiled for hearing that. Again, Ness drawn away in Lucas' cloudy blue eyes until Lucas snapped him back to reality.

After meeting everybody and diner, the two boys decided to go upstairs, just hanging out and help Lucas pack out his stuff.

Lucas opened his little suite case. There were just a few clothes and other things, like toothbrush and toothpaste.

"What's this?" Ness flipped through Lucas' diary. Ness observed drawings Lucas made.

"N-no! Give it back!" Lucas shouted. He pulled the diary out of Ness' hands.

"I didn't want to make you upset…" Ness said uncomprehending.

"No, sorry, I didn't have to act like that; i-it's just very… personal…" Lucas said with a red color on his cheeks.

"It's okay! I've a diary as well… Keep it a secret… Okay?" Ness said softly. Lucas giggled. He knew it's not the manliest thing on earth. That Lucas had a diary was a secret as well.

"Let's pack out the rest!" Ness said with a smile. Lucas smiled back. Ness looked in Lucas' eyes. Quickly he looked away, just to avoid he would drown away in those eyes. Not again.

"Finally done." Lucas let himself fall on his bed. He sighed. Ness stretched. He was in the center of the room. His hands on the back of his head.

"I'm glad you came here." Ness said with a smile to his self.

"Really?" Lucas said happily, but he hid it. "Why?"

"Oh, just finally someone from my own age and length, haha." Ness said. He fell on his bed. He didn't know what to say on the moment. Neither does Lucas… "It's almost 11 pm… I think I'm gonna make myself ready for bed." Ness said.

"Uh, yeah, me too…" Lucas said.

_They both thought they would be close friends soon, but it went different…_

After putting pajamas on, (just shorts and shirts) the both went to bed. It was freaking cold…

"Good night." Lucas said after a while, the two now were lying in their own bed. Staring at the ceiling. Both couldn't sleep…

"Good night." Ness replied. He put his hands on his stomach. It felt like butterflies were going mad in there. He didn't know, why or how, but by the thoughts of Lucas' eyes, he gets a weird feeling in his stomach… Ness couldn't take it anymore. He felt weird, like… 'No… That ain't true…' He thought. He bit on is lip, or was it true?

"Can't sleep." Lucas said suddenly.

"Me neither…" Ness replied. 'Should I ask?' The question bounced in his head. He gathered all his courage and asked. "Do you mind if I sleep n-next to you?" Ness asked. He heard Lucas squeaked at the question.

"N-not at all…" Lucas stuttered. He saw Ness standing next to his bed, he blushed. "W-why are you blushing?" Lucas asked when he moved to the other side of his bed to let Ness enjoy it.

Ness didn't answer the question. He just couldn't… Then he thought about what the blonde boy asked. Why did he blush, actually? He just had to face the reality. He was in love with the blonde, timid boy. He wanted to know, how Lucas thought about it. When Ness went on his side the two looked each other straight in the eyes, shocked but not looking away, now the both blushed…

"May I read your mind?" Ness asked. "I've to check something…" He moved closer to the boy.

"W-what? Oh, t-that's okay, I've to check s-something too…" Lucas stuttered. The two moved closer to each other, until their foreheads touched each other. Ness closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sure now." Ness moved his head away, he nodded.

"Yeah me too…" Lucas said. The both had a big red color on their cheeks after reading minds.

'Now I'm certain… I'm in love with him…' Both with that sentence in their mind. But they couldn't fall asleep. Lucas acted like he slept. Ness didn't know that…

Ness looked at the blonde boy. He wanted to touch him, to feel him. Well, why not? He is asleep, right? Ness stroked with his hand through Lucas' hair. It was like dull, golden hair. So soft and nice… He kept stroking his hair. Lucas was still awake but he enjoyed the pleasant feeling of Ness' hand in his hair. He blushed, what betrayed him, Ness stopped.

"A-are you awake?" He said doubtfully. Lucas opened his eyes, which made Ness squeak a little.

"Y-yes, but please k-keep going…" The timid boy said. Lucas placed his hand on the other hand of Ness.

Ness squeezed Lucas' hand softly. "D-do you like me?" Lucas asked. Ness looked up into his eyes.

"No…" Ness replied. Lucas looked like he was going to cry. "I love you…" Ness said. The sad face disappeared immediately. Both of them smiled. Hand in hand. Looking at the face of his lover.

"I love you t-too." Lucas stuttered. "From the very first sight, my heart skipped a beat…" Ness smiled for hearing that.

You have now to wait for part 2! :D

It'll be made in a day! Don't worry.

Hope you like it!


End file.
